


The Christmas Spirit

by Fandom_Mistress



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Chess, Christmas, Dinner, Domestic, Fluff, Found family I guess, KDA x Holiday competition, Not sure what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: Seraphine has no idea what to expect from a K/DA christmas. Fortunately, neither does the rest of K/DA. Except good food.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen! This work is my submission for a Discord server's contest. One way or the other, why I wrote it isn't all that important! I just hope everyone ejoys our girls being domestic as FUCK

Seraphine hugged her jacket closer, glaring at the rapidly fading sun. “C’mon Ben! Its only gonna get colder!” She called back. Ben, for his part, was closing up the car.

“Sera, you literally _just_ got out of the car. There’s no point in hurrying yet.” He said, grinning as he made his way over to her.

“Did you remember to grab the gifts from the trunk?” She asked, shoving herself as close to him as she could when he threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Yup.” He said, holding up the bag in his left hand, and popping the p.

“And you-”

“Yes, Sera. I did.” Ben cuts her off with a good-natured chuckle.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Sera pouts and almost crosses her arms. But at the last second, she thinks better of it, and settles for looking at the K/DA house door in front of her.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re worrying too much.” A few seconds pass. “Did you remember to ring the doorbell?”

“Ah!” Seraphine scrambles forward and rings the bell three times, before doing her very best to disappear into Ben’s side as he chuckles.

“And you call me forgetful.” He says. They wait another few seconds before the front door opens. Akali’s standing, panting, holding what seems to be a graffiti-themed tree star.

“Hi, welcome. Come on in, you can keep your shoes on. Watch your step.” Is all she says before running down the little entryway corridor.

“AKALI!” It doesnt take much to recognize Ahri’s voice. “Get back here! Thats not the one we’re putting up!” She runs past the door, only pausing long enough to turn and throw a wave an wink in their direction. “Hey, Sera! Hey, Sera’s boyfriend!” She says, and then dashes down the hall, after Akali. Sera and Ben stand there, for a second, both beet red. Seraaphine recovers first.

“Right. In we go.” She says, before stepping into the quaint little townhome. Once they were both inside, Sera shut the door behind the, and shed her coat. “Is it always this cold?” She asks the mostly empty hall.

“Only in the winter, love.” Evelynn’s voice nearly makes her jump out of her skin, but she turns instead.

“Eve! Hi!” She goes in for a hug, but one of Evelynn’s arms keeps her at bay.

“Easy there little star. Don’t go getting ahead of yourself.” She says with a chuckle.

“Eh?” Sera just watches as Evelynn walks past her, and holds out her hand.

“Evelynn, pleasure to meet you.” She says, to Ben.

“Ah! Uhm, Ben. Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evelynn.” He shakes her hand, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“The pleasure is ours. Thank you for taking care of our little Star.” She says, turning away. Come in, come in. You’re here just in time to help with the christmas tree.”

“AKALI!”

“Once we get Akali to stop being so insistent on the tree topper.” Evelynn sighs and leads them down the hall. Inside, the small living room is full of open boxes and bags. The tree sits in a corner, next to the fake fireplace, bare and green, a stark contrast to the mostly white walls.

“You guys haven’t set up the tree? Christmas is in like a week!” Sera is walking to the empty boxes, sorting through ornaments and lights, trying to make some sense of the mess. “Where’s Kai’sa?” She asks absentmindedly.

“She’s in the kitchen, dear. Where none of us are allowed. Though Im sure she’ll-” Evelynn is interrumpted by Akali and Ahri. “Ladies. We have guests.” Evelynn’s tone doesnt allow for arguments, but apparently it does allow itself to be ignored. Evelynn, for her part, sighs. “We have a few snacks that kai’sa made for us, while she finishes up dinner.” Seraphine watched as Akali and Ahri played ring-around-the-Evelynn.

“And they’re fighting over the star because…” Ben stands off to the side, staring.

“Because Ahri doesn’t know true art when she sees it!” Akali says, holding the graffiti star just out of Ahri’s reach.

“Akali! Just give it here!” Ahri, for her part, grimaces and tries to catch Akali off guard by switching direction. Akali ducks under Ahri’s grasping hands and runs back down the hall, then up the stairs. Ahri watches her go, and sits on the floor, sighing in defeat. “I guess we’re using her star.”

“Relax, Foxy. Just put up some decorations.” Evelynn is reaching for one of the ornaments, when Seraphine yells at her.

“No! Stop!” Evelynn freezes halfway to the box. “Have you guys EVER set up christmas?” She asks. All she gets in response are blank stares. “I’ll take that as a no. You know, for four supernatural beings, having hear that youve never set up christmas is a little shocking.” She says, grabbing a box of christmas lights. “Ben, be a dear and test these, would you?” She hands him the box and turns back to Evelynn and Ahri. “Its always the lights first. Always.”

“Well look at you, taking charge~!” Kai’sa’s voice comes from the kitchen, which, in a bad move of interior design, had been walled off completely. The swinging door, swung closed as she steps in the room, holding a tray of mugs, likely full of hot cocoa. “Hello, Sera.”

“Kai’sa! I was wondering if you’d join us at all tonight!” Seraphine smiles and goes over, grabbing two of the mugs from the tray and carrying them to a nearby table. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been colder!” Kai’sa laughs as she sets the tray of mugs on the table. “You know how it gets in a closed kitchen. Its like a large meta-oven.”

“Kai’sa, darling. Akali’s got the star, again.” Evelynn says, watching Ben go through and check all the sets of christmas lights for functionality.

“She’ll give it back. Eventually.” Kai’sa seems certain. “Sera, would you like to join me in the kitchen?”

“Sure!” Seraphine followed Kai’sa past the swinging door, standing frozen for a second as she gets used to the heat. “Is this a kitchen or a sauna?”

“A little of both, sometimes!” Kai’sa laughs and checks the fridge. “Tell me about the boyfriend!”

“B-boyfriend? I mean, he’s my friend, and hes a boy, but we’ve never… I mean, we probably should talk, but like… He doesn’t like me like that and I-”

“Sera, do me a favor and start mashing the potatoes? The stuff is on the counter over there.” Kai’sa grabs some chives from the fridge, bringing them to a cutting board. Sera wordlessly does as she’s told. “But really, whats up with your guest tonight?”

“W-well, at first he was my boss, when I was working at the coffee shop, and then he was my friend, and I kinda…” She pauses and checks around them, “I kinda just… want him to be more? But he’s probably not gonna say anything because he doesn’t want to, and if I say anything it’ll get awkward and-” for the second time, Kai’sa interrupts.

“Mashed potatoes, love. You can have your romantic freak out while you mash.” She chuckles and starts chopping the chives. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. He seems nice, from all three seconds I’ve seen of him.” Kai’sa pauses. “Come to think of it, I dont think I greeted him. I’ll be right back.” Kai’sa sets the knife down andwipes her hands on the lilac apron she’s wearing. Walking past Seraphine, she opens the kitchen door and freezes.

“What? What is it?” Sera asks, trying to lean over and see past Kai’sa.

“If you ever live with him, ask for help setting up christmas…” Kai’sa sighs tiredly and steps through the door, finally allowing Seraphine to see. Ahri is still on the floor, her tails wrapped in christmas lights. For their part, Evelynn and Ben are untangling themselves from another set of christmas lights, Evelynn glaring as Akali tries to put the star gingerly on top of Ahri’s head. “Rogue.” Kai’sa’s stern voice spooks Akali, who loses her grip on the star.

“Kai’sa!”

“Ouch!”  
  


“Darling.”  
  


“Sera!” Four different voices cry out.

“You were all supposed to be setting up christmas, not… Whatever this is.” She gestures at the four of them.

“In our defense, this is better than last year.” Ahri says, rubbing at the sore spot on her head. “Be more careful with that damn star of yours.” She growls at Akali.

“Please, it’d break long before your head.” Akali snickers and steps out of Ahri’s limited reach when Ahri swipes at her. Sera can’t stop her next question.

“So you HAVE set up christmas before?!?” She can’t quite keep the incredulity out of her voice. Evelynn sighs.

“Yes, we have. It has never gone well. Ben, be a dear and pass me the end, I’d quite like to be out of these before dinner.” She grabs the offered end of the lights. “Thank you.”

“Well, what happened last year?!” Sera tries to stop her incredulity showing, she really does, but she can’t help it.

“I was tied to the tree for all of… how long? Three hours? Four?” Ahri says, standing from the floor, slowly removing the christmas lights from her tails.

“It was four.” Kai’sa sighs. “Just… don’t break anything?” She says, before brushing past Sera and back into the kitchen. “C’mon. Kitchen.” Kai’sa pauses at the door, “Its a pleasure to meet you Ben. I apologize for not being present to ACTUALLY greet you, but… “Kai’sa gestures vaguely at the kitchen, “duty calls.”

“I understand. Its a pleasure to meet you too. Miss Evelynn, you’re making this tighter.”

“I told you not to call me miss. Its just Evelynn.” Sera can hear their squabbling as she follows Kai’sa back into the kitchen.

“Good lord, they’re a mess.” Kai’sa sighs as she turns on the little kitchen radio next to the fridge.

“I’m guessing there’s a good reason none of them are helping you in the kitchen?” Sera asks, going back to mashing potatoes.

“Oh yeah. Our first christmas, we wanted to try making christmas dinner as a family.” Kai’sa says, chopping the rest of the chives. “It was… okay, at first. But then, as most things go, Akali started it. She left something on the stove for too long, and that caught fire, and Ahri decided to try and put it out, but she made it worse, because instead of baking soda, she grabbed flour. And then everyone freaked out, and we had to grab the fire extinguisher. I ordered pizza, that year.” Kai’sa passes her the chopped chives. “When you’re done there, just add the chives and some pepper.”

“You guys… have some chaotic christmases.” Is all Sera can bring herself to say, still mashing away.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’d trade them for anything.” Kai’sa smiles as she turns on the stove. “And I hope you’re around to share more of them with us. Hopefully that’ll bring some more sensibility to the setup.” She chuckles, and Sera can feel herself smiling. Some time passes in silence, while Kai’sa goes through the prepwork for the clam chowder, and Sera finishes off the mashed potatoes.

“All done.” She puts the mashed potatoes next to Kai’sa on the counter.

“Perfect. If you wanna go see the chaos out there-” Kai’sa is cut off by the ding of the oven. “Actually, if you could grab the roast beef from the oven, that’d be great.” Sera starts looking around the kitchen.

“Where’s your oven mitts?” She asks, opening and closing drawers.

“They should be… the drawer next to the sink. No, not that- yeah, that one.” After a little fussing and confusion, Sera finally finds the mitts and manages to drag the roast beef from the oven. “Perfect. Just set it on the table? And maybe see if the girls are ready to eat?”

“Yeah, sure!” Sera steps out of the kitchen, enjoying the fresh air. The tree is set up, lights and ornaments handing neatly, though maybe the ones hanging from the star are… unnecessary. But whatever, its in better state than before. “I see you guys managed to get your act together.”

“Of course.” Evelynn says, eyes not leaving the dragon-themed chess set between her and Ahri. “It was a matter of time. Besides. We’ve set it all up before, haven’t we?”

“Not without SOME kind of mishap.” Sera says, walking over to where Ben was sitting on the couch, alternating between his phone and the chess match in front of him. “Kai’sa asked me to see if you guys are ready to eat.”

“Oh!” Ahri’s ears perk up, and she looks away from the board. “Is it that time already? ‘Kali! Go get the table!” Ahri stands and makes her way to the bookcase in the orner. Opening the doors on the bottom, she pulls out a table cloth covered in little christmas trees. “Eve, the plates.” Evelynn wordlessly stands, still glaring at the chess board, and walks into the kitchen.

“Do you and Eve always play chess?” She asks, from where she’d cuddled up to Ben.

“It’s relaxing, sort of. Besides, it keeps us sharp.” Ahri’s about to say more, but Evelynn returns from the kitchen. Ahri holds out her hands, and Evelynn deposits the dishes in her arms, on top of the tablecloth, as Akali walks in, holding a folding plastic table. Evelynn helps her unfold it, and then takes the dishes from Ahri, who then gets help from Akali to lay out the table cloth. Evelynn goes around, setting down plates and silverware.

“Akali, chairs, Ahri, cups.” they sound like orders, but neither Akali nor Ahri are near to listen. The kitchen door, however, is propped open, a mouth-watering smell filling the living room. Ahri walks back in holding several cups, and setting them on the table.

“You help with the chairs too Eve.” Ahri says, before walking back into the kitchen. Akali leaves the kitchen, carrying two chairs, and Eve reluctantly follows behind Ahri. Once all 6 chairs are out, ahri and Eve sit back down at their chess table.

“And whats with the unique chess set?” Ben asks.

“Kai’sa’s dad keeps sending them. Well, I say keeps, but they’re always his christmas and new years gifts. We have one with conquistadors vs. mayans, knights, the dragon one, and a cute one with little robots. Its apparently plated in actual silver and gold.” Akali says, walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and some wine glasses. She set them on the table and turned around. “We’ve got them on display, ish, in the hall upstairs, if you’re curious.” She says, before walking back into the kitchen. Kai’sa walks out, holding the roast beef, and placing it on the table.

“Everyone, time to go wash your hands.” She says. “Ahri, Eve, come on. I know you’re playing, but foods nearly ready.” Evelynn and Ahri, for their part, stand reluctantly.

“Alright, alright. C’mon Eve. I’ll kick your ass later.” Ahri says, earning her an indignant scoff from Evelynn, who then stands to follow her.

“You two lovebirds too.” Kai’sa says, disappearing back into the kitchen. Sera and Ben freeze, and exchange a look. Until they notice each other as red as a tomato, and spring apart, to opposite ends of the couch. When Ahri and Evelynn return, Sera and Ben stand, shuffling nervously down the hall. By the time they get back, the table is all set, including candles that hadn’t been there before.

“Thats… thats a lot of stuff. Holy shit,” Ben says. He and Seraphine sit next to each other. The other girls all share a look that neither Ben nor Sera see.

“Alright. Remember girls, just this glass and then no more wine till after dinner.” Kai’sa says, pouring herself some wine and passing the bottle to Akali.

“I’m assuming there’s a story about that too?” Sera asks, watching the bottle slowly make its way to her.

“Evelynn gets rowdy when drunk,” Is all Ahri says. Evelynn glares daggers as she takes the bottle, but says nothing. Once everyone has poured themselves some wine, Kai’sa leans in to Sera.

“We all say one thing we’re grateful for, and one thing we want, in the next year.” She says, and then stands. “I’m thankful for all of you, and your help in making this EP as successful as it was.” She looks around the table and smiles. “And I hope next year, we can all get together like this again, and enjoy each other’s presence that much more.” She sits down, and Akali stands.

“I’m glad we found Sera, without whom tonights dinner table would be less complete.” Akali says. Ahri coughs something out that sounds like _too fancy_ but an elbow from Evelynn makes her ACTUALLY cough. “And for the next year. I wanna spray paint that bridge by the park maybe put a nice mural under it.” She smiles and sits down, waiting for Ahri to stand and take her turn.

“I’m grateful that the Foxy clothing and perfume line actually took off.” Ahri lets out a chuckle. “And for the next year, I hope I have the inspiration to keep creating. Music, clothing, and whatever else I want.” When she sits, Evelynn doesn’t stand. Instead, she looks like she’s thinking. Hard.

“I think… for the last year… Im grateful for everything all of you taught me.” She glances at everyone and holds their gaze, eyes seemingly boring into everyone’s soul. “And I hope to be as much a teacher for you all in the next year as you all were to me.” She says it without ceremony, quietly, and she smiles. To Sera’s right, Ben stands.

“Personally… Im grateful to you all. For making Sera’s dream come true.” He glances at Seraphine and smiles. “And for the next year, I hope you all get the chance to visit my little coffee shop. Family-only discounts.” He smiles as he says it and sits. Sera looks around the table. Everyone’s watching her, and she gets the same jitters she had before the first concert.

“This year… Im grateful you found me. That years of hard work and dedication paid off. And next year…” She glances at Ben, whose watching her expectantly, “I hope I’m even braver next year than I was this year.” She almost slams back into her seat, with how fast she sits down. Kai’sa raises her glass.

“For last years dreams, and next years hopes.” Everyone else at the table raises their glasses.

“CHEERS!”


End file.
